Lift Accident
by Fazea
Summary: Shin dan Wakana terjebak dalam satu lift! Apakah yg terjadi........? *jeng jeng jeng* silahkan baca!


Ini pertama kali aku bikin cerita eyeshield 21 di fanfiction…

Disini, aku menjadi 'Wakana Koharu'

Pada tau kan? Dia adalah manajer sekaligus asisten pelatih ojo white knights

Maaf klo ceritanya aneh,dramatis, lebay, dsb..

Selamat membaca…

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

LIFT ACCIDENT

Eyeshield 21

By: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yusuke

Shin x Wakana

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Suatu hari, kami berlatih lagi di istana weistein (tempat pelatihan Jerman SMU ojo) selama 5 hari. Tapi sepertinya shogun salah memilih waktu, sebab di sini sedang musim dingin, tapi tak bisa di ganggu gugat. Seperti biasanya, latihan rutin tiap kali ke istana weistein, bolak-balik 10 kali di tangga panjang dan Shin tetap yg paling 3 kali bolak-balik, aku memberi handuk basah dan botol minum serta syal tebal sesekali karena udara sangat dingin kepada para pemain.

Pukul 5 sore, Shin selesai bolak-balik 10 kali tangga panjang, yang lain sih masih berjuang. Shogun menyuruhnya istirahat untuk pemulihan super*(*=setelah latihan keras, biasanya otot akan sakit dan itu disebabkan karena serat otot yg mengecil, kalau otot diistirahatkan tenaga yg tersisa akan bertambah dibanding sebelumnya). Aku membantunya mengganti jaket trainingnya dengan jaket tabal karena jaket training yg dipakainya sangat basah sampai susah membukanya bahkan untuk Shin sekalipun.

" Terima kasih", katanya seperti biasa, dingin, singkat, padat.

"Sama-sama", jawabku. Lalu memberinya secangkir coklat hangat.

"Wakana! Ganti semua handuk-handuk basah yang dingin ini! Ganti dengan handuk-handuk basah yang panas, sebentar lagi salju turun! Dan ambilkan penghangat dan jaket tebal diruanganku!", perintah Shogun.

"Baik!", jawabku bersemangat lalu mengambil ember penuh handuk basah dingin itu lalu masuk kedalam. Ruangan Shogun kan dilantai 4, harus naik lift nih sekalian saja ganti handuk-handuk ini dikamar mandinya, batinku.

Akupun memasuki lift, aku jadi ingat tahun lalu, Shin merusakkan lift ini dan itu kejadian yg mengerikan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan pintu lift yg akan tertutup.

"Shin?!",kataku kaget.

Pintu lift sedikit penyok karena kejadian itu. Yah..Shin ini memang kelebihan kuat.

"Mau kemana?", tanyaku.

"Kekamar, ambil sepatu", jawabnya singkat.

Pintu lift tertutup.

"Lantai berapa?", tanya Shin yang tangannya siap menekan tombol lift.

"Em...empat!", jawabku dengan polos tanpa kuingat Shin itu buta mesin.

JRRREEEEEK!! KREEEEK!!! NGIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!

Sebidang logam yg mengalasi tombol-tombol itu mengalami retak besar diiringi dengan berguncangnya lift sesaat Shin menekan tombol itu.

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!",aku berteriak panik. Shin sih menhela nafas...

Kucoba menekan tombol agar pintu terbuka, aku juga menekan tombol darurat, tidak bisa.

Setelah insiden itu, aku duduk pasrah di pojok lift. Shin duduk dekat pintu.

Kami saling diam.

......

Kubuka mataku perlahan, astaga, aku ketiduran! Bisa-bisanya aku tidur di dalam lift yg rusak. Aku melihat Shin yg daritadi menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan. Begitu aku sadar...Astaga, dingin sekali! Aku melihat arlojiku yg menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Kalau didengarkan baik-baik, diluar seperti ada suara yg menderu-deru, jangan-jangan badai salju, pantas dingin sekali!

Hampir 1 jam setelah aku bangun dari tidurku, logam di dinding lift sudah sedingin es, nafasku sudah mengeluarkan uap tebal. Apa aku tidur lagi saja ya? Habis, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi,batinku. Akhirnya kupejamkan mataku perlahan.

Tiba-tiba tanganku hangat, hangat sekali. Jangan-jangan aku sudah di surga dan sekarang duduk didepan heater. Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Shin memegang tanganku! Ini pasti mimpi! Dia duduk persis didepanku!

"jangan tidur! Kalau tidur, kau bisa mati!", katanya tegas.

"Errr...terima kasih, Shin", kataku pelan, masih tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba mukaku jadi panas, ya ampun, jangan-jangan mukaku merah!

"Sudah hangat?", tanya Shin.

"Sudah, tarima kasih", jawabku.

"Bohong! wajahmu malah jadi merah, padahal tadi agak biru", kata Shin tegas.

Aduh Shin…….. wajahku jadi merah karena malu…Shin ini polos sekali…

Tiba-tiba Shin melepas jaketnya. Spontan aku kaget.

Lalu dia menyelimutiku dengan jaketnya itu.

"Shin tidak apa-apa?!", tanyaku kaget.

"Ya, bagaimana denganmu? Sudah hangat?", tanya Shin.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak Shin",jawabku.

Tiba-tiba lampu lift yg mati menyala dan lift kembali berjalan. Lalu pintu terbuka, terpampanglah wajah Shogun, otawara, kak Takami dan Sakuraba. "Shin?! Wakana?!, ternyata benar kalian disini, kami sempat curiga dgn hilangnya kalian dan rusaknya lift". Shin berdiri dan pergi begitu saja. Aku dibantu Sakuraba berdiri. Lalu aku meminta maaf pada Shogun dan yang lainnya.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sekian...

Maaf jika jelek dan aneh..

Oh,iya Shin dan Wakana itu sebenarnya cocok ga?

Soalnya mereka saling melengkapi, jadi sepertinya sih cocok ^_^

Review please...


End file.
